


花树 Flower Tree

by Againsthe



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Other, PWP, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-16 01:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18084512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Againsthe/pseuds/Againsthe
Summary: 随队外出回来的救护车让药师给他检查机体。已确定结对关系前提。





	1. Chapter 1

药师摸了摸救护车的腹甲。以他对救护车的了解，轻而易举就能发现不同平日之处。  
“里面是什么？”他稍微摸了摸感觉就收回了手，转身挑拣工具盘里的东西，这句询问也问得很随意。  
在他背后，躺在检修台上的救护车脸上露出了一丝窘迫。药师的问题让他回想起了一些被他删除的记忆片段。尽管支离破碎，却依然能感受到画面中的不堪，重复，非常不堪，就在不久前。  
大半个月相前，他跟着一队汽车人前往大荒野，打开了一处废弃的远古实验室。在那里，他们遇到了一些……东西。  
整支队伍一直处在失联状态，但最后一个没少地回来了，还带了很多珍贵的实验样本。大多数人身上都完整如出发之前，最严重的一个是在报告时太紧张把数据板掉到了脚板上落下的划痕。他们只是无一例外显得格外疲惫。这并不奇怪。如果随队医生是救护车，差不多都是这样，他会保证每个人的机体是最佳状态，却没办法消除长时间精神紧绷带来的精神疲惫。比较奇怪的是，就连队伍里最聒噪，喜欢夸夸其谈的战士都对自己这一次的经历三缄其口，准确地说，一脸茫然。  
救护车和其他人一样在简报里说明了所有队员，包括他在内失去了相关记忆数据的事实，不过药师可没那么好糊弄。  
在药师面前再次回忆起这些，哪怕只是一些闪回，也足够让他感到难堪。  
“我不知道。”几秒后，救护车诚实地回答。  
他理应知道，因为除了他自己之外的所有人都由他在回城之前处理完毕。但他确实不知道，作用在战士们数据库中的记忆破坏也作用在他身上，效果因人而异但都非常不错，即便效果最差的救护车也只能想起一些印象格外深刻的破碎画面。  
毕竟是药师出品的病毒，质量保证。  
“没关系，扫描结果会告诉我的。”药师左手拿着一支手持式的放射仪，右手抓着几把看似狰狞的工具转了回来。  
检修台上方的无影灯只打开了一半，但依然很亮。惨白的光线倾泻而下，不自然的光暗斑块布满药师的机体，这让他看起来有些……救护车莫名地瑟了瑟，难道自己在病人眼里看起来也这么吓人？还是这份惶惶来自他的做贼心虚？  
药师给他的病毒可不是拿来让他做这种事的。救护车的视线往边上飘去。大概是因为他接种过的全套疫苗库，尽管病毒发挥了它本来的效果，但是救护车多多少少能隐约记得一些大概，而不像其他战士那样忘得一干二净。  
从大概里，救护车隐约能拼凑出之前发生的事情，可他一点都不想这么做。就这会儿，救护车光是随便想想，他的转换炉就又已经因为窘迫而烧得发干了。  
扫描的结果很快就出来了，药师看了一遍成像，不满地啧了一声。  
这种嫌弃的表情在他那张雕刻的脸上总是特别合适。救护车不合时宜地想。  
“什么玩意……”他把成像给救护车也看了一眼。一片茫茫，看着像是富含能量的什么物质充满了整片屏幕——救护车的整个腹舱，就连原本应该看得到轮廓的固有元件都被能量的辐射遮挡，未能出现在画面上。  
“你肚子里只剩一泡液体了？”药师嘴里一股子你莫不是在跟我开玩笑的味道。他放下了成像仪，再次伸手摸上去，沿着正确地位置用手指戳摸下去。转换炉，旁路泵，能管，能源舱，次级能源舱，变形齿轮……都在，不过这个触感确实是有积液。药师嘀嘀咕咕地摸一个报一个，最后收回手，满腹疑惑地抬头，想问问他的首席对自己的状况有没有想法。  
救护车没有回答。  
这时，药师后知后觉地发现周围的力场有些不太对劲。他对这种不太对劲的波动十分熟稔，以至于他一下子分辨出来之后有些难以置信。  
“救护车？”他放下了所有工具，从检修台的另一边绕过去，站到救护车的身边。后者只给了他一个非常模糊的回应。但在这个距离下，药师听清了后续被救护车努力压在发声器下的，极其低微的呼喘。  
煽情而黏稠。  
和他在充电床上跟药师拆得金属骨架发软，拥在一起厮磨时的声音一模一样。  
真过载了。  
药师坐实了自己的判断，他在处理器里恶狠狠地骂了一句，内心的白眼几乎翻到天上去。  
每次医疗外勤就属他的这位首席状况最多，不是被埋伏就是突发灾险，要不然何苦要病毒库防身还补接全套疫苗，结果千防万防还是漏了一招。  
所以这次又是什么鬼？  
药师简直没好气，他只不过是用手指摸了一遍腹舱元件，救护车却敏感得比下层街区里的特殊服务者反映还大。  
怪不得他非得把除了自己之外的所有人都处理好了才回来报告。这失联的一大半个月怕是故意屏蔽了通讯，而不是真的没法联络。  
——那么，所有队员都是这样？还是只有他一个人？有谁也摸过他？其他人见过他这幅样子吗？还有，他们是怎么——  
药师的后槽牙忍不住开始发痒。就冲这种敏感程度，他丝毫没办法让自己停止怀疑任务期间是不是还发生过某些他一点都不希望看到的事情。  
诅咒你，救护车。  
难道下一次还要逼着他卸载了所有无关的程序模块才能让他去出任务吗？  
药师已经全然把自己一本正经检查时的心情喂了狗，尽管直到刚才他都还在担心救护车的健康。  
这无法容忍。  
药师想，不论他在外人面前伪装得多么得体，他一直都清醒自己是个多么恶毒的占有狂和疯狂的嫉妒者。  
他不可能接受，绝不可能。  
救护车明知道这一点，他根本就是故意要招惹他。  
诅咒你。药师想得咬牙切齿，他再次伸出手，摁上那一整块只比平时微微凸起了一个常人根本无法察觉程度的腹甲。这一次不再是检查时力量恰到好处的摁压，而是彻头彻尾的报复。  
救护车发出了破碎的风嗬声，有一瞬间药师以为他的换气扇就要这么坏了，甚至反思了一秒自己是不是做错了，但他抓住药师手腕往上拖的力气却和平时一样大得让人发指，根本不像是虚弱的样子。药师被他轻而易举地拽上了检修台，就好像飞行者可观的自重根本不存在一样。  
标准操作。  
药师狠咬着救护车主动贴上来的嘴唇，几次他都要咬到他的舌头了，又被救护车逃走，金属齿板磕碰在一起发出无辜的撞击声。  
救护车的胳膊扣着他的脖颈，亲吻一直加深到药师忍不住用手推开他的脸。  
“那到底是什么液体？”本来要给他做检查的医生呼哧呼哧地喘着气，肩塔里换出的热气烘在救护车的脸上，吹干了黏糊糊的电解液，就这时候他还想着刚才的成像，“怎么弄进去的？你为什么不处理？”  
“我忘了。”救护车再次实诚地回答，“内压太高，腹甲打不开了。”  
药师看着救护车的脸，那双蓝光镜倒是真的坦荡，他没有撒谎。但药师有点后悔自己要给救护车能消除记忆的病毒，他有种自己被调戏了的错觉。  
“除了液体，还有别的感觉吗？”  
救护车认真想了一会儿，摇头。  
“再感受一下。”药师没耐心地撑起身，第三次摁上去。他的力道小了些，却还是比标准用力大。  
救护车的换气扇又是轰隆一声，周围的力场再次紊乱起来，甚至把离得太近的药师也裹进去。  
“嘶……药师。”  
这种情况下要救护车认真感受腹部的感觉简直是火上浇油。腹甲内充满的液体随着动作四处流淌，从四面八方挤压内里的元件，少数分布在线缆之间的传感器平时几乎没有任何被触碰的机会，现在却被激活了个全面。当药师用力时他甚至有种自己会破裂的感觉，尤其当他的手指敲击到元件。隔着一层金属，震荡通过液体和支撑架传递，延展全身，仿佛连火种都出现了微微的波澜。他下意识地伸手去扣身边的人，咬住的牙缝间泄露出绵延的哼声。  
药师及躲开了他的手，因为局面不能总是被救护车带跑。他才是负责的医生，救护车应该是躺在检修台上任人宰割的那个。他不管不顾地摁下去，直到手指又一次从金属和液体层下摸到了次能舱，刚才只顾检查是否在位而忽略掉的细节这次终于从指尖反馈到了药师脑中。  
“这是什么？”药师停在这里，松了松手指。救护车刚来得及如释重负地喘息一口，药师又一次戳摁了下去，比之前的任何一次都用力，蓝色的手指几乎在金属上留下消不掉的印痕。  
救护车的喉咙里发出了浑浊的咕声。  
“这是什么？”他再次问到，视线投向已经只能张嘴辅助换气的救护车，嘴角发亮的液体痕迹某种意义上来说有些让人挪不开眼，不过药师早就过了会被救护车一点失态就神魂颠倒的时候。这并不是说这个画面不迷人，药师确信有不少人黑暗的拆卸幻想里都出现过这个画面，体面又笑起来好看的医生被他们压在身下，一直拆到意识涣散，只能凭着本能承受欢愉和力量，啧啧。  
他停顿了几秒，划过这一段，手指再次以技巧敲撞，这次他确定自己的感觉反馈没有出错，终于看着救护车面露古怪神色。  
“你的次能舱里面有东西，什么时候，怎么弄进去的？”  
次能舱作为比能源舱个头小得多的辅助能源舱，只会存储作为能量消耗过程中，从固体能量块和纯能量液到循环能量液之间的中间产物，一种比前者稀薄但比后者黏稠的能量液——次级能量液。当然，除了作为能量液本身，它还有一些别的功能，包括次能舱也是。  
但无论如何里面都不应该有固体的东西，但药师得到的触感却清清楚楚地表明救护车的次能舱里有东西，而且不止一个。这显然不正常，多半有害。就像次能舱积炭就和转换炉积炭，是在合适条件下有可能致使火种熄灭的危险隐患。  
看来救护车的虚弱并不是药师一时之间的错觉，被异物占据了空间的次能舱切实并不能为救护车提供足够的能量。  
这种情况下，如果再进行多次过载会十分危险，而救护车……药师抑制不住自己的得意——在几次手指按压之下，他的力场激荡得已经有些过了头。  
这时候作为医生的本能和对救护车的担心努力了一下，赶走得意占回了上风。  
“你可不能再过载了。”药师咂摸嘴，从自己的子空间里扣摸出一张芯片来。他什么病毒都有，找一个合适的副本只不过是“找”的功夫。救护车终于又成功把他捞了过去，搂得几乎磕碎自己胸前的窗玻璃，药师乘机把芯片塞了进去，然后心安理得地享受第二个吻。  
激烈的力场逐渐在病毒的抑制下平息，维持在合理的程度不再上升，也不再下降。救护车终于显得清醒了一些，他松开药师，一张面甲便涨成了能量液色的荧光皮。  
只是摁了摁腹舱，他就险些在药师面前过载第二回。  
救护车倒是有所心理准备自己的机体还有问题，但他没想到是这种方面，这种程度的问题。病毒的效果似乎不那么好了，救护车的眼前又开始闪烁那些不堪入目的破碎画面。  
那真是不堪入目……  
“救护车？救护车？”药师小声地喊他，直到把他从失神里喊回现在。他已经暂时收拾好了自己，除了身上还有些刚才救护车闹出来的刮痕。  
“如果你不介意，我想做进一步的检查，或者我应该直接给你动个手术把里面的东西弄出来？”他示意自己手里拿着的工具，不过还是得征询救护车的意见  
对于“取出”这个词眼，救护车下意识地立刻摇摇头，但随后他和药师同时陷入迷惑。立刻取出应当是现在最好的选择，然而救护车却忍不住对此产生抵触。  
一定是他的主算程序受到了什么干扰。病毒？救护车冷静地想，药师对病毒在行，或许应该全权相信他的处理。  
药师换了一台另外的扫描仪，不死心地再次进行了一回成像，依然只有一片白茫，似乎没有什么东西能穿透救护车腹舱里的这层液体。它不是药师和救护车见过的任何一种物质，有点像能量液，但又千差万别。没人能确定贸然硬行打开腹舱放出这些液体会发生什么，更何况还有救护车次能舱里尚不知道是什么的东西。  
药师只能选择更加保守的方式。他找出了窥镜和软管，然后空着一只手看向救护车，意图极其明显。次能液的另一种功能就是在拆卸活动中作为液体交换的介质，这件事人尽皆知，所附带的联通路线液大都明白，何况是两个医生。  
救护车与药师僵持了一会儿，最后他在药师“你身上有什么地方我没摸过见过”的冷哼里败下阵来。  
“侧过去，张腿，张大。”药师拉过椅子，窥镜和软管就放在一边。他拍拍救护车的大腿，一张臭脸看起来到不像是个主动提出给他这么检查的人，而是被人逼上梁山了不得不来做这个检查一样。  
救护车刚抬起腿就被药师用手撑着膝关节彻底拉开，然后对接面板上就被指尖点了点。  
药师不耐烦的声音从台尾传来：“平时拆的时候挺爽快，现在怎么还要我催你？”  
渣的，这货也是故意的。救护车喉咙口里涨着一口气。他磨磨蹭蹭解锁了面板，不等自动机构把盖板弹开，药师就把它们扯了下去。一丝冷空气激活了温感仪，救护车缩了一下腿，奈何药师的手臂就撑在那里，一点都合不拢。台上无影灯的位置配合检查改变了方向，从救护车的下方照上来，另一半灯头也一起打开，灼目的光线不仅将一切都照得无所遁形，也刺得他只能调低自己的光镜。  
有必要吗？救护车在遮光的灰白模糊中没好气地想，药师这假公报私的意图明目张胆到简直怼到了他的鼻子上。  
不就是……救护车的脑海里又滑过几天前的零碎画面，没气了。  
药师的手不知什么时候已经蘸好了润滑剂，冰冷冷地摁了上来，搓着一整片的金属。油液越抹越开，被激活的温感仪范围也越大，救护车正要给自己换个舒服点的姿势，突然被药师扣住了腿根，冷气一股脑钻进缝隙裸露的电缆之间，他忍不住哆嗦了一下。  
“走主接口还是备用？”药师冷不丁地问。  
救护车根本没反应过来，药师也没给他太多考虑的时间，涂满油液的手指就刺进了主接口，毫不停顿地用力分开。空气在手指的帮助下破开了保护的阻尼片，液体膜破碎时发出了令人羞耻的声音。  
“啵。”冷空气灌入的感觉极为清晰。  
救护车再次收拢双腿的动作依然没有任何效果，药师把他的腿架在了肩上，空出另一只手。他好像听到了飞行者再次咂嘴的声音，然后温热的，直径略粗于接口内径的软管就被助推器塞了进来。  
“哈啊——”救护车没能再控制住自己的声音。他们平时不是没有玩过这种游戏，那当然，医生的花样远超普通人想象，但没有一次像这样让他觉得刺激。救护车下意识地在髋上用着力，说不清是要把伸进接口的助推器作为异物排出去还是挤压它带着软管进入到更深的地方，连药师都在尝试拉拽了几下之后忍不住开口：“你夹太紧了，放松点。”  
救护车觉得自己之后几天都没正脸看药师了。他慌慌张张地从被传感脉冲撞得七零八落的主程序捡起自己的就诊技能，一点点减少自己下意识施加的力道，然而药师只要一动，他就忍不住再次抽紧。  
药师又啧了一声，像是评价什么无关紧要的人一样开始评价：“你知道吗，你现在咬得就像从来没和人拆过，这要是条真管子都会被你夹断，动都动不了。我怀疑你是不是背着我换新板子了，太干了，你刚才真的过载过吗？”  
救护车答不上，也不想回答这种问题。他的机体敏感程度远超平日，只是现在，他就快被接口里满满当当的感觉弄疯了。偏偏药师刚才插入的病毒一直压制着他的线路流径，把他卡在一个不上不下的尴尬位置——这个病毒最初就是药师做着玩来助兴的。  
药师像是忘了这件事，他差不多是不安好心地一下下拉拽刺进接口粒的助推器，一边抱怨救护车，一边尝试把软管推到更深的地方。这短短几循环对救护车来说就像过了几个沃恩一样漫长，药师推进来的软管像是能一直要进到无穷无尽的深度去。  
“你这也太不配合检查了。”药师终于停了下来，“这么久连软管都才推进去一半都没到，一会儿塞窥镜的时候你别直接把次能液射到我脸上，我可不会替你吃下去。”他一边说一边撸了一把救护车老早就翘起来了的管子。  
救护车甚至感觉到他故意用指腹边缘的棱角刻过他顶端闭合的输出口，那感觉鲜明得可怕。  
如果这时候救护车还有力气骂人，他一定要骂得药师……现在就扑上来办了他，要不就他办了药师。  
一切早就明晰了，药师根本不是真的想给他检查，他们有一百种办法可以安然无恙地解决救护车的问题，偏偏药师选了最折腾人的一种。救护车用后脚撑都能想到他现在的表情，他肯定玩得不亦乐乎，眼看着救护车饱受折磨又被检修台规则限制不可以反抗临检医生——他把救护车的心态拿捏得很好，只有同是医生又对救护车了如指掌的人才能做到。  
救护车眨眨光镜，突然意识到药师这是在重复宣誓他对救护车的占据，还有他们的亲密关系。  
小气鬼。救护车用小腿磨了磨药师的背。  
“你早就推到底了，骗鬼呢？软管助推器哪来那么长。”他好气又好笑地说，“我可从没逼你吃我的次能液。”  
药师从来都是自己嚷嚷着嫌不够的那个。  
“少说两句对你的发声器没坏处。”被识破了恶作剧，药师爽快地把助推器整根抽了出来，只留下软管依旧埋在救护车的接口里。  
“嗯哼？”救护车哼了一声。他并不同意药师的话，而且药师大概自己都没发现他有点轻微的受虐倾向。每次救护车在充电床上嘲讽他的时候，他的反应都激烈得像是要把他的脊背支撑彻底拧断。  
救护车同样也了解他。  
药师不再搭茬，他的手指沾了新的润滑剂，沿着软管进入接口的周围一圈慢慢揉搓着，直到液体彻底变热，然后剪断了外露过多的软管部分。  
“我得再说一遍，你今天真的很干。”药师说，把不需要的软管部分扔到一边，“光是软管保护可能不够，你需要额外添加的润滑剂。”  
他不像是在开玩笑，救护车也知道他没有开玩笑。他不明白为什么会这样，就像他的过度敏感。救护车隐约能够肯定，这和还没从他腹舱里弄出来的东西有关，但不知道原因。旺盛的欲望和过于干燥的面板，这两件事完全矛盾。  
药师从肩上放下了救护车的腿，推开无影灯，起身去找寻额外的工具。救护车试图在这个间隙里思考自己的问题，但毫无头绪。很快药师就回来了，手里捏着一整支未开封过的润滑剂。这支润滑剂会全部灌进软管里，加上刚才还剩下的一些，涂抹在窥镜的镜头上，足够没办法自己提供润滑的救护车不受伤害地完成检查。  
救护车有种古怪的感觉，在药师抹平了油液之后尤甚。顶端膨大一圈的镜头先被药师套进了软管，然后从软管内部抵上了保护阻尼。  
“放松——”药师像照看第一次接受内窥镜的病人一样哄诱道。如果救护车能跟他对上眼，他一定要给他一个大大的白眼。  
窥镜最终顺利地推了进去，几乎没费药师多大力气，救护车的接口积极且包容地将之吞没了，并引得救护车本人发出另一阵压抑的呻吟。  
药师没有像推软管时一样，窥镜在一半的位置就停了下来。救护车还在感受接口里挤进软管的窥镜怎样一点点把先头填满的润滑剂挤到一边去的感觉——甚至能从身体里听到咕啾咕啾的气体挤压声——外侧的保护阻尼边缘突然出现了一点略带凉意的触碰。  
和涂着润滑剂的手指那种冰冷截然不同，有些湿润，也更柔软，就像……舌头。  
救护车的绞盘一下子抽紧了，他没料到药师会在这个时候就开始肆意妄为。药师彻底无视了救护车试图躲开的动作，双手再次卡进了他的两腿之间。飞行者的肩宽足够让救护车彻底将自己的底盘暴露在药师的眼前，试探性地舔舐很快就转变成了放肆地啃咬，齿板压着整片的软金属刮过。救护车刺激得几乎曲起膝盖，他抬起一脚就要蹬到他的脸上去，还好药师躲开了。  
“怎么？你平时不是挺喜欢我这样吗？”他说的时候还在舔嘴，像是刚刚尝到了什么非常不错的味道。  
救护车看清了他嘴角的残余，终于知道他觉得奇怪的部分了。那支“润滑剂”的感觉和真正的润滑剂有着极细微但鲜明的区别。那根本不是什么润滑剂，而是乳化的能量液，平时调剂能量块单调的口感用的。  
药师的声音里几乎压不住笑意：“要给你的管子上也抹点么？我不介意一起照顾一下。”  
“不必了！”救护车开始后悔他把这件事留给药师来处理了。他踢动了一下双腿，但药师一点都没放开的意思。  
“别乱动。”药师说，“里面的部分已经化开了，你再乱动就会把窥镜和能量液一起挤出来，到那时候我一定要拍照。”  
正跟着药师的描述下意识想象那个画面的救护车，接收器里听到“拍照”两个字，一口气险些没抬上来。他恼火地又蹬了一下腿。  
于是药师低头在他的面板上啃了一口，舌尖沿着接口和软管之间的缝隙碾过去，又亲了一口，故意把声音弄得响亮无比。  
救护车自暴自弃了。  
药师愉快地将窥镜剩下地一部分塞进他的接口里，直到撞上接口最深处的单向阀。救护车刚刚放松了一点的机体顿时又抽了一下，短时间内如此频繁地来回，他兀地感觉到有一股紊乱的脉冲从脊背支撑里蹿了起来，然后整个力量传动就都出了问题。  
药师早有预判，及时地坐上维修台，把自己的腿垫到了救护车的腰下。  
“等一会儿处理完你次能舱里的东西，我要拆你。”他又撸了一把救护车的管子，然后便不再说话，低头专心观察窥镜反馈出的影像。  
窥镜在药师的操作下小心地推开了单向阀的盖扇，再往前一点就能看到次能舱里面的东西。  
救护车已经无力对自己的感受做出反应，只是为了维持比较好的观察体位，他大半个机体的重量都压在了药师垫在他腰下的大腿上。  
他能从周围的力场里感觉到药师并不像表面上看起来那么专注，他的力场已经彻底乱了，就像几循环之前的救护车。天知道药师有多么费劲才能把“这么敏感的救护车拆起来是什么感觉”这个问题从自己主程序运算队列的最前端推下去，放到至少前三名之外的位置，一开始的几秒钟里，他甚至都没办法记住自己从窥镜的成像画面里看到了什么。  
但很快药师突然发现事情可能远比他想的要复杂。  
寄生生物？还是侵入体？药师屏住了一口气。  
窥镜狭窄的成像画面上挤着一团一团淡绿色圆形的物体，无论从挤压方式还是形状来看，都很像是一种特殊的培养载体——卵，包裹在黏稠的透明胶质里，几乎只给救护车剩下了三分之一的空间。  
“你这次出任务到底是被什么东西干了？”药师终于忍不住抬头问向救护车，匪夷所思地看着他，“你知不知道你还怀了一肚子卵？”  
“什么？”救护车以更加不知所措的茫然回望着他，与此同时更多的画面碎片从病毒逐渐破碎的压制下上浮而起。  
金属藤蔓……枝条……  
黑暗环境中鼓胀的荧光花苞。  
画面逐渐变得完整，只缺失了黑暗中他无法看清的部分。


	2. Chapter 2

救护车被悬挂在半空中，仅凭周围来自植物花苞的微弱荧光辨认事物。不远处有另外两个汽车人，一动不动地躺在藤蔓虬结而出的凹陷中，丝毫没有苏醒的迹象，花苞散发出的荧光将他们的护甲照成了黯淡的灰白色，在荧光的边缘似乎有一个联通这个空间的通道。  
除此之外他没能看到更多有价值的东西。算上救护车自己，一共有三个人掉下来符合他失去意识前的记忆。  
这让救护车稍有些安心，虽然联络还没有恢复，但至少他还可以期待有人来救他。  
救护车随后开始进一步思考自己目前的状况。  
他的四肢似乎都被固定住了，即使用最大的力气挣扎也只能产生一点小小的晃动。缠住他的似乎是和周围一样的金属藤蔓。之所以全部采用“似乎”，是因为离他最近的一个荧光花苞也不能照亮他所在的位置。救护车没办法用光镜确认，只能猜测，但初步扫描的结果基本都符合他的猜测。  
于是产生了新的问题：另外两个一起掉下来的人都躺在地上，为什么只有他被吊起来了？  
论危险程度，身为医疗单位的救护车远不如躺在那里的两个战士。或许这里的植物有另一个层面的考量，救护车知道自己是三个人中唯一的神铸。  
这不是救护车第一次因为自己的火种能量纯度比冷铸高了那么一丁点儿而受到特别关照了，他觉得自己还挺能接受这种事实。  
下一个问题：这里的东西把他吊在这里有什么意图？  
如果只是单纯为了防止困死救护车，还有更简便的方式，只要趁着他下线的时候将他撕碎就行了。在实验室外围的遭遇已经向救护车证明过了，这些活化的金属藤蔓拥有能够撕碎机体的力量。  
剩下的可选项目并不多了，其中更是没有一个能让救护车对自己的处境感到满意。  
救护车再次尝试挣脱。虽然不知道为什么藤蔓只是把他挂在这里，没有做任何进一步的事情，但坐以待毙只会让他陷入更大的麻烦。  
救护车的动作立刻惊动了周围所有的金属藤蔓。上一秒还宛如死物一般匍匐虬结的藤蔓，下一秒就齐刷刷地从地面上蹿起，直冲向救护车所在的位置。荧光花苞随着藤蔓一起变化了位置，一个眨眼之间救护车就不再能看到刚才那两个战士。他在千钧依法之际将自己的左手挣脱了出来，然后是右手，滑出手臂护甲的热能短射枪崩断了两腿上缠绕的藤蔓。救护车根本来不及顾上寻找那两个人，连跑了几步一个仓促地变形，高高低低地碾着满地枝条藤蔓，沿着刚才看到的通道疾驰出去。  
但那是条死路，车灯照亮的前方被密密麻麻的藤蔓和枝条填满了，身后蛇一般尾行追逐而来的藤条正越靠越近。救护车用手里的短射枪击落了几根藤蔓，但其他的已经扑到了他的近前。它们再一次将救护车缠绕起来，勒紧手腕，迫使他扔下手里的武器，接着更多藤蔓缠了上来。  
救护车的视野被一道道地分割，直到彻底陷入黑暗。在他身后，枝条密密麻麻组成的墙壁像是突然活了过来一样，从中间打开了一道缺口，枝条们相互交接着，将被层层缠裹成球的救护车拖拽吞噬了进去，不知运向哪里。  
在枝条和叶片的沙沙声中，救护车的接收器捕捉到了类似于塞伯坦语言中“皇”和“后”的音节，但他只怀疑自己是在静谧是黑暗中出现了荒唐的幻听。  
这是救护车的最后一个清醒的意识。在他来得及想出下一个逃脱方案之前，藤蔓强行撑开了救护车的嘴角，将一个充满液体的果子堵进他的嘴里，然后又强迫他闭上嘴将果子咬破，咽下其中的大部分液体。  
果子的口感其实很好，表皮咬起来像是弹牙的胶质，很薄，稍微用力就彻底破开了。果皮里面包含的液体口味清甜，有点像是稀释后添加了各种风味调剂品的能量液，就连里面蕴含的能量都没差多少。  
救护车被强迫着吃掉了第一个，当果汁化成的能量经过转换炉进入能量循环后，全身上下格外舒适的温暖开始让他不由自主地想着再来一个。  
严重的成瘾性。潜藏在意识边缘，救护车属于医生的一部分说道，但被正在咬开另一个果子的救护车忽略了过去。是的，还有致幻性。当救护车吮吸果汁的时候，他几乎注意不到自己身上发生的其他事情。  
藤蔓沾着救护车不情不愿吃下第一个果实时滴落的液体，已经爬遍了他的全身。它们趁着救护车的注意力全都集中在新的果子上时肆意探索摆弄他的机体，细小的分叉勒进护甲的缝隙之间，寻找着能够进入更深处的入口。这持续了一小段时间，恰好够救护车感到自己的机体已经满得不能再盛装更多能量。懒洋洋的困意海啸般席卷而来，几乎不容他反抗，就将他从清醒的岸边拍了下去。  
作为贡品被救护车吃下的果子，果汁含有的能量里混杂着特殊的信号分子。当救护车的机体开始储存这些能量时，信号分子不断聚集到相同的位置，藤蔓终于循着信号，在附近找到了合适的侵入点。  
就像写在藤蔓基因里指导它们构成了一个蜂巢般巢穴的部分一样，另一部分为它们挑选了星球上的特定物种作为繁衍的载体。  
这是一种介于无机和有机之间的异类生物，依靠从无机物中分解获得的能量成长，但繁殖却要经过类似有机生命的环节。  
它们的“卵”或者“种子”必须在合适的环境下小心温养，到了合适的时机再离开母体，独自寻找合适的地方居住并扎根。  
对它们来说，在这颗星球上最佳的温养环境和母体就是一个神铸的塞伯坦人，它们的基因就是这样被编写出来的。  
温养的时间并不需要很久，几天或者十几天，但会有很多批，因为即使经过了温养，种子的成活率依然很低。但这是一种近似于共生的方式，作为借用机体的回报，藤蔓会通过果子提供超出后代消耗掉的能量来眷养它后代的温床。一旦繁殖期结束，温床可以自行离开，想去哪就去哪。鉴于藤蔓偏僻的生活环境，到时候除了他自己，没有人知道曾经发生过什么。  
很公平，甚至很友好。  
但傲慢。  
藤蔓并不考虑这个过程会对另一个智慧生物留下怎样的影响，它只是居高临下地将之作为工具使用，然后给出自以为充足的回报。  
当救护车从果实对他造成的错误感知中清醒过来时，他做的第一件事就是从子空间里找出药师的病毒，给所有人，包括他自己来了一次记忆层面的全面“杀菌”。  
但救护车没有料到，当那两个被挑剩的汽车人战士安然脱险，并找到大部队一起成功拯救他们的首席医官之前，藤蔓正刚刚结束将最后一批需要温养的卵塞进救护车的体内。  
冲进来的汽车人用高能火焰枪将四周猝不及防的藤蔓融了个干净，出于藤蔓傲慢的共生思想，救护车看起来也没有什么不对劲的地方。他自己虽然知道自己遭遇了什么，但那样浑浑噩噩的意识条件并不允许他记住每一个细节。  
当时救护车所能记得的就只有自己被藤蔓摆弄着，粗壮且空心的藤蔓三番五次从接口刺进他的次能舱——次级能量液的能量浓度既不太高也不太低，可谓是恰到好处——粗鲁地将它们刚刚生出的“种子”塞进去。  
几天之后，充分温养的种子从干瘪表皮的梭形圆润成卵一样的外形，伴随着黏稠的保护胶质一个一个地再从它们进去的通道艰难地排出。为了方便和减少抵抗，救护车吃下的果实又会致使他在无论进还是出的过程中产生无可比拟的快感。吃得越多，这种干扰便越严重。  
救护车会在藤蔓的扶持下挣扎一天一夜，来“生下”一整批的卵。每一个在收缩和挤压下硬生生顶开单向阀的卵，都会满当当地撑满接口，完整碾过每个传感节点。  
在意识干扰下救护车完全控制不住自己的过载，几乎每颗卵都会将他推到极限一次。卵会在过载的混乱力场中啵的一声掉进枝条编织的小网兜里背带走。藤蔓贴心地送上新的果子为救护车补充能量，揉着它这一次的温床——救护车的腹甲替他选出下一颗离体的种子，将之推到次能舱单向阀的门口，再次顶开反向撅断的盖扇。  
接着又是一轮过载。  
这种不堪和堕落的回忆足以摧毁一个普通人的意志，可想而知根本没有人能带着这份记忆回到正常的社会和生活中，也就是为什么藤蔓的存在从未被人切实发现。  
药师给救护车的病毒，从某种意义上而言做到了他交给救护车时最基础的期望：救命。  
记忆清洗之后，救护车的主动和被动意识都选择了彻底遗忘这件事。  
也顺带遗忘了自己次能舱里还揣着一堆东西的事实。


	3. Chapter 3

救护车的讲述言辞闪烁，模糊了大部分的具体场景，但药师依然能根据他左右支绌的话脑补出一些场景。他也必须承认，那样的画面有些刷新他对救护车的认知。  
他甚至有些口干舌燥。  
救护车还沉浸在重新回忆起来的纠杂情绪中，面甲上不可避免地染着一层淡淡的羞赧。药师看着他，将想象中的画面和眼前的首席医官重叠在一起。  
张着腿，对接面板暴露着，接口被上一枚卵撑开成合不拢的漂亮圆形，透过那个圆形的小孔，药师就能看到下一颗卵淡绿色的外壳在液体和缠媚的内壁金属之间隐约出现。透明的胶质随着一阵阵的收缩被挤压出甬道，一团一团的，沿着救护车白色的甲片滑进线缆的缝隙，或者更淫靡一些，在他的腿间挂出细长的丝线和成串的液珠。对，就是这样。混乱的力场包裹着他的首席，多次过载逸散的电子形成一团浓厚的气息。救护车大口地以喘息地方式换入新鲜空气，口鼻间满是从他自己的对接面板中滴下的液体的味道。不可接受的羞耻感会迫使他扭开头不看自己身下的一片狼籍，但他也会忍不住在卵慢慢经过甬道时尖叫着绷紧身体，从头到尾得不到任何关注的管子可怜巴巴地喷出几点液体，宣告自己浅薄的存在感。  
还有那些藤蔓把种子埋进去的时候。他会被抬起下身，像台被人挑选的服务机一样分开腿，被藤蔓撑满了接口。淡绿色皱缩的种子从空心藤蔓的管道里一个接一个没入，救护车会挣扎着试图逃开这种对待，但却被其他藤蔓抓住四肢拖在原地，无可奈何地接受注入。被种子占据了次能舱有限空间的液体断断续续地从支棱着的管子里泄漏出来，连救护车自己都来不及注意这像是坏了阀门一样的意外。  
这场面似乎有那么一点像他们现在的情况，药师看着还埋在救护车接口里的软管和窥镜，生出一股想要尝试将它们化为现状的冲动。  
但这股冲动很快就被药师按耐下去了，救护车的次能舱里还有一批卵，他可以期待一下来日方长的可能。药师伸手拍着救护车的腿，告诉他自己要把软管和窥镜抽出来了。他的动作比任何时候都缓慢轻柔，像是深怕自己的动作和粗鲁沾上任何一点瓜葛。  
救护车并没有低落太久，或许这段时间的遗忘已经给他提供了足够多的感情缓冲期，还因为光镜底下就有一个麻烦精。他再次后悔自己回到城里的第一件事情就是找药师解决他的机体问题，但他真的没想到……他应该自己处理，就算麻烦些也好过被药师抓住机会。  
这会儿救护车拒绝承认一开始就是他自己决定要给药师这个机会，不然他为什么会上药师的检修台。  
现在不管是药师对这种奇奇怪怪的东西的研究热情，还是他对救护车的“研究热情”都注定他的医疗首席今天别想站着从诊室里出去。  
“看起来你也不想做手术。”药师把抽出来的软管和窥镜扔到检修台下，那里是他惯用的回收盒摆放位置。这个提议他刚才已经给过了，救护车摆明了拒绝的架势，不管那是他自己的想法还是某种干扰导致的想法，药师都不会强迫他。他抹掉抽出软管和窥镜时，手指上沾染的浅粉色乳化能量，非常自然地塞进嘴里。  
“医嘱是好好休息，注意补充能量，等待自然免疫代谢。”他说的时候还在吧唧嘴。  
“废话。”救护车终于有力气再次抬腿踹他。  
不痛不痒的动作只能让药师轻易抱住他的腿，趁机再揩一把。  
“解决完你的问题是不是也应该解决一下我？”他笑着说。  
救护车猛地警觉，但在他来得及把腿从药师手里抢回来之前，药师就已经欺身压了上来。  
“这么不想被我拆？”  
“今天不太想。”救护车习惯性地搂住身上的飞行者，感觉到他的手指在自己的身上划来划去，他的喉咙里黏糊糊的，这么久，又发生了那种事情之后，能够再次与药师亲昵的感觉格外好，令人安心  
“只是今天不太想。”他补充道。  
“别说是因为前几天被拆太多腻了，我可是等你回来等了那么久。”药师调笑起来。  
救护车在处理器里回了一句“我也是”，但下一秒温情就被药师的图谋不轨破坏了个干净。  
“这种敏感能维持多久？”  
“我不知道。”救护车从喉咙里粗重地哼了一声。  
“那我怎么知道今天我错过了，之后还有没有这个机会？”药师说得好像就是那么回事一样，“这样虽然干了点，但是很紧，我想我喜欢。”  
有一瞬间救护车以为他说的是隔离治疗用的胶套。  
药师开始上手。他用摁在救护车腰间的手掌用力捏了两把装满液体的腹甲，对救护车难耐的声音表示满意，再顺理成章地滑进他的腿间。  
整整一管的乳化能量，只被药师舔掉和软管带走了一部分，剩下的还在救护车接口里慢慢融化，滴滴答答淌满了检修台和他的底盘。乳化能量液有着只比平时被他们作为稀释剂补充的稀能液略稠一点的流动性，却有格外好看的浅粉颜色。  
药师一向觉得这颜色很衬救护车红白的涂装，比单纯能量液鲜艳的紫红色多出一丝让人产生旖旎遐想的空间。他把那些正在滴落的液体捞起来抹在救护车的管子上，涂抹成水津津的一片。救护车理所当然地享受着另一个医生的抚弄，他不喜欢把简单的事情复杂化，尤其是在拆卸上。  
但药师喜欢，救护车也就还能享受。  
他托起了救护车的底盘，再次埋首下去。药师的口舌功夫一度是在口口相传的街头流言里出了名的，无论是接吻还是口交，无数人慕名而来乘兴而归，不过那是在他和救护车的安定下来之前。流连酒吧街，生活作风称得上混乱。那会儿的药师除了窝在研究室里就是夜生活，和完完全全一本正经做学术，认真在能量块上练拼接，没日没夜刷档案馆的救护车节奏完全相反。结果突然有一天，这俩在外人眼里八杆子打不着关系，而且几乎没有任何交集的人就宣了。一夜之间酒吧街的药师就成了绝版，没来得及排上号的捶胸顿足，有过一夜春宵的恨不得逢人就吹。药师后来还是会去酒吧，但这样的偶尔出现有救护车同行。没人能在救护车的眼皮子底下约药师，反之亦然，招惹医生是对自己的生命不负责。不过，尽管流水的拆友变成了铁打的救护车，药师也没拉下这部分“奇技淫巧”。  
就像他刚才说的，救护车还挺喜欢。他喜欢药师用舌头代替手指探进接口里时的触感。医生的手指灵活过头了，反倒是药师有点凉的舌头来得不那么直指要害，他们可以多玩一会儿。他也喜欢药师亲吻他底盘的感觉。药师会认真地一点点舔掉他对接面板上的所有液体，没人能抵抗这种行为下暗示的味道。救护车有时候会好奇药师到底从哪里学会这些花招，但它们确实有效。比起这两样他还更喜欢药师口他的管子，摄取管温热狭窄的包裹和他脸上的表情，还有被管子顶进喉咙深处时的呛咳，似乎只有这个时候他才能收起自己的脾性，露出顺从的一面。  
救护车不知道当他反过来给药师做的时候怎么想，但至少他自己在接受的时候会从火种深处升起一股稠厚的满足，这时候再稍微点一下火……他的自制力一向出众，但不总是每一次都能完全有效。  
万一救护车失控，之后的几天里药师都得绕着他走。  
今天多半不会有这样的意外。  
药师一点都没打算碰救护车的管子，也没打算解开限制着救护车的病毒——至少得等救护车补充过一点能量才能再让他过载。  
至于现在，就当作是满足药师自己的恶趣味。  
冰凉的舌头绕过了对接面板上温度最高的部分，救护车小幅度挪动着髋胯，手掌在检修台上一下一下地轻拍。唇齿啃咬的感觉随着不断持续，最终麻木了刺激，似乎不需要病毒他也能维护在安全的回路流速下。但救护车知道药师不会就这样江郎才尽，他只是无法掌控药师发难的具体时间——主动权被药师夺去。  
药师满是运筹帷幄之中的洋洋得意，现在救护车被他掌控在手里，或者说他的舌头上。他吻上救护车柔韧保护阻尼与坚固机架金属的缝隙，卷起舌尖和嘴唇形成负压吮吸其间的液体，大部分都是甜滋滋的奶汁，也有一点点他熟悉的油味。台面被拍击的声音不知何时消失，取而代之地是扣在药师脑后的压力。药师闷笑了一声，像是在嘲笑首席的迫不及待，可想而知换来救护车更加用力地按压。  
尽管已经尝过了这种滋味，舌头勾开阻尼片的感觉还是让救护车倒吸了一口凉气。  
“呼嗯……”他压抑着喉咙里的呻吟，殊不知若有若无的鼻息才是最性感和要命的。这时候的药师是真想一口咬下去，听他张开嘴叫一瞬间叫出来的声音。但是胆敢这样作死，下一秒他就会被救护车从台子上踹下去。他只好想想，然后继续专注于舔开救护车抽得紧巴巴，几乎要起褶子来的外层金属。  
缩得那么紧，却几乎没挤出多少乳化能量。对比了一下被他吮出来的量，药师就忍不住想要继续用言语戏弄救护车，不过就算发声器不受影响，嘴巴含着半片保护阻尼说话也实在太不像话。  
救护车不知道他在想什么，也顾不上他在想什么。病毒压抑了他的机体，电力累积始终不高不低，舌头舔舐宽慰了一部分被腹内树卵激起的燥动，却仅限外围。虽然这对他来说有些难堪，但他想要更多，更深入的触碰，接口内还有更多的节点渴望潮湿凶猛的碾压。  
药师惊讶于自己感受到的翕动，保护叶片的微小力量撼动不了他，倒像是哀求和无助的抓挠，挠得人心痒。他松开嘴，扯断嘴角挂上的丝线，眯起光镜思忖自己下一步的动作，手指下意识地按捏。  
“别……”救护车的声音从机体的战栗中传来。  
药师抬了抬眼，越过救护车被可疑液体和冷凝水浸润的胸腹，对上一双光芒晦暗的光镜，热气从张开的嘴唇之间腾腾冒起。  
“继续，药师，别停。要不然就下一步……快点。”  
对这场面，药师有些彻底的意料之外。


End file.
